


Songs and Stories

by bellemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, May Involve unsolved sexual tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemon/pseuds/bellemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Drabbles and One-Shots for my fav Sansa Ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set post-Sansa’s disenchantment in King’s Landing, after a loyal Theon is sent to save her from her nightmares in the capital. He brings her straight home at Robb’s command, and so it begins. (It may or may not have a prequel)

When they meet, nothing else matters. When they meet, Theon is all fierceness and passion, with a healthy mix of gentle care, and Sansa is all want and need and love and beauty.

He runs his hands through her fiery locks, nibbles at her jaw and collarbone, whispering loving words and frantic ‘I love you’s into her ear, and pulling her as close as he can get to her without being inside of her.

He takes her for the first time against one of the weirwood faces carved into the white bark, after he’s had enough of just kissing and caressing and hugging and touching, and Sansa makes no protest. She simply hikes up her dress as he unlaces his breeches and slides her smallclothes off as fast as possible.

It all just seems so right, even if it is wrong.

Her head is tucked into his neck, arms and legs wrapped around him, as he tears through her maidenhood, and her yelp of pain and surprise (and maybe desire) should have made him feel guilty for dishonoring her, but he wants her too much to care, and just keeps pumping until he releases into her.

As they lay in the snow, bare bottomed and still tangled in an embrace, Theon remembers his courtesies and asks her if she is alright.

There is blood from her shattered maiden head and a sticky white substance from his release between her thighs, but she still nods, her head tucked into his neck.

After the first time, Theon no longer has a want for whores, and Sansa is forced to sneak moon tea from Maester Luwin’s solar.

The next time he takes her is in the broken tower from which her brother fell from, but this time she meets him as naked as her name day, and it is him that gives a gasp of surprise when she pushes him to the floor, tears the laces on his breeches open and mounts him.

And so it goes back and forth, each competing to beat the other in the element of surprise, and each leaving from each meeting happy and released.

It is two years after their first time when Robb returns home, victorious, with the crown of the north nestled on his red curls, and Roslin Frey nestled on his arm. He isn’t exactly the same as he once was, and Sansa expects it is because Catelyn’s death, but the minute they see each other, Sansa sprints up to him, as does Bran and Rickon, and they all smile and cuddle and cry and smile and laugh.

Sansa’s happiness, however, is  
short-lived.

The last time he takes her is in the Godswood, against Winterfell’s heart tree itself, and Sansa tucks her face into his neck one last time, kisses him one last time, and runs her hands through his hair one last time before she leaves

Her husband’s name is Ser Harrold Hardyng, the heir to the Vale, and he is just like a knight in the songs. Kind, sweet, heroic, gallant…everything that the old, silly version of Sansa would want.

But this new Sansa, who has tasted her own blood in her mouth after being struck and beaten by the men she would have once admired, has lost her taste for knights. It’s a Kraken she wants.

 


End file.
